Internet users often research events online to inform their decisions of which event or events to attend. For example, a user may access a website that publishes movie-related information in order to browse movie reviews, theater locations, and show times. Using information gleaned from the website, the user may decide to attend a particular movie at a particular theater at a particular time.
There typically is no way for the publisher of the website and/or its affiliates to know which movie and show time the user chose to view or which theater the user chose to view the movie in. The publisher of the website thus cannot tailor content in light of the user's selection and serve that content to the user before, while, and/or after the user attends the movie. For example, the publisher cannot determine whether to prompt or remind the user to provide a review of the movie, or whether to provide the user with movie reviews of other users who attended the movie at the same theater. Unless the user purchases tickets via the website or otherwise explicitly indicates attendance at a particular movie, the publisher has no way of knowing which movie the user selected to attend.
Same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features, but such repetition of numbers is for purposes of simplicity of explanation and understanding, and should not be viewed as a limitation on the various embodiments.